Rise of the Safeguard
Restoration - a forcible overthrow of a existing power or social order in favor of a new system. A true peace can never be achieved with the knowledge we have today. Everyone wants to be the hero that changes the world and can never accept their role as a bystander to the overall goal. People try to change the definition of a word or recreate the word in their own but the truth is that you just have to create a new word and remove the old one. True peace can't be achieved when one group gets it by inflicting pain on another, it must be achieved as a whole and as long as the current world exist it seems to be impossible. So we have to start over and rid ourselves of the old and begin with a new. The Blue Haired Joker, Takeo - not born a human but surely raised as one, taught the same curse they were. This curse can even effect an artificial mind created for perfection . Having been born in a world of loss and grief it became natural to him. At first Takeo, just like any other wanted nothing more than his survival and happiness and the survival and happiness for those he cared, and would do anything to achieve his version of peace. Although after having suffered many losses, including the death of his lover, he came to a reality that he believed no one else could understand. Realizing that the current world had no chance to ever achieve peace he had to start it over. So he strived everyday for the power that could help him achieve his goal until he was confronted with something known as his limitations. He realized that at his current power he could not achieve his goal and had to result to his "Plan B". Explaining his goal to a mind that had somewhat suffered the same torture as his own did, he created a mind identical to his own and thus, with by combining his power with the mind his has raised he believes that he has achieved a power capable of completing his goal. "This is the first of many Ishio, we should probably go back later and check for survivors, as we can't have many of those. I am proud of you though, you were putting on a show, I believe we will get our name across after having done that. And I used the Projection Technique in order for the whole world to see it. I wouldn't be surprised if they started coming for us soon." Takeo stated to Ishio, as the two had just finished completely destroying Konohagakure. Currently resting in the outskirts of the village, resting and preparing for their next event. The two would had been working all day setting preparations for their next battle and finally got a chance to sit down. "This is what it's going to take Ishio, have trust cause once we complete our goal, we shall have an eternal rest." ---- The destruction of Konohagakure.... The fall of the shinobi world's greatest power. A sight truly unbelievable to the sights of many. The Majestic Fire Country, brought to its knees by the two merciless warriors of astonishing power. Shinobi whose power rivals even that of Seika Uchiha. Shaken by the lost of the Fire Country, the existing Shinobi Union would not let such an event go without consequence. The nations rallied from Konoha's untimely end seeking to rid the world of such threats before they could do anymore harm. With the rally of the remaining Shinobi Nations, they called upon the current Safeguard to seek out and end this threat. He stood before projections of the remaining Kage while being briefed of the mission details. And with that, he was to respond immediately, given the exact coordinates of their current location, the dark skinned shinobi would head there at an instantaneous rate, appearing before the now ruined Konohagakure gates. "I've got a reading on two very powerful chakra... These must be the two responsible... I'm engaging." Kiyoshi inform HQ before heading the their direction. ---- After inhaling and exhaling deeply the young sage smiled,"I'm not worried about the process and you don't have to keep reminding me of the overall goal. This is what we dedictaed ourselves to doing and we are going to see it to the end." then he pauses abruptly, "Did you feel that? Someone's here........ You think he is here for us?" Then he begins to shiver clinching his fist. Noises start coming out his mouth hesitantly as it appears he is trying to say something. Then he stops moving completely, closing his eyes he says to The Blue Haired Joker," I can't wait! I'll find him for us." Activating his Byakugan, he begins to scour the area around him for the new energy he recently sensed. "There! Right outside the village, I can't wait!" He said as he started to smile. ---- "Ishio relax, he is most likely he for us because there is nothing left for him there. We are in no rush, he will come to us. I feel safer hear because we know he couldn't have planned anything here or else we would have sensed it by now." Preforming several hand seals and then placed his hands on the ground. After that he preformed another hand sign and three clones appeared. "I'll start by sending these two over his direction to see what we are dealing with here. The fact that they only sent one guy when there is two of us concerns me." Takeo then orders his clones to play the defensive and try and stay alive for as long as possible. "Ishio start preparing that technique, regardless of how strong he is I want to finish him as quickly as possible. Takeo and Ishio then began to walk in opposite directions but away from where there opponent lied as the the tree clones then started to head in the direction of the opponent.